Night Club
by Fox-san
Summary: AU BakuraAnzu Anzu wishes to have her own club. Bakura asks Seto's help. One-shot


**A/N:** hey guys. This is story may be not the best I have ever writen, but I just tought I will put it here. I wrote it because my english teacher wanted us to use some phrases and to make some sentaces, so i made a story.

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Night Club**

Anzu and Bakura were sitting in the living room. Anzu was reading and Bakura was watching TV. Suddenly Anzu dropped her magazine and turned to Bakura.

"Hey, Bakura, I was thinking…"

"No, Anzu, I am not buying you another dress." – Bakura replayed coldly, before Anzu could finish her sentence.

"Not that, Bakura. I have full closet of them." – Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Oh, - Bakura raised his eyebrow, - then what is it?"

"I am thinking about opening my own business."

"What? You have to be crazy woman! What business could **you** run? You are already a dance teacher. Isn't that enough?"

"No. I want to own my own nightclub." – Bakura muttered something under his brief. – "What was that, Bakura?"

"I said, it's a pipe dream!"

"Common Bakura. I want this dream come true."

"You don't know what you're talking. Anyway you want more money so you could marry Kaiba…"

"Kaiba? Well marrying him would be wonderful idea. But it's too late; - Anzu sighted and Bakuras eyes widened /what the hell/ Bakura thought, - I bet I would be living as sung as bug in a rug." – Now Bakura's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Woman, are you saying you regret marrying **me**?"

"Uh, what? Oh, no! No, Bakura! I'm not! S…sorry, I was just… um… daydreaming… Never! I mean I never liked Kaiba! I hate him! And you know that, don't you?"

"Don't talk through my hat woman. If you hate Kaiba so much why you dream about him like that?" – Bakura got mad when he saw Anzu blushing; though it was just a little pink on her cheeks Bakura instinctively began to think of a plan to kill Seto Kaiba.

"Well you asked why I didn't marry him." – Anzu fought back.

"That doesn't mean I want you to be with him!"

"Well, I married you **not** Seto Kaiba! Anyway why are you so angry?"

"You and your stupid ideas…"

"To own a nightclub is not a stupid idea!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is! I know that!"

"Oh, and how do you know, MISTER EX-THIEF!"

"Ok, you want a professional? You will get him. Tomorrow morning we are seeing Kaiba!"

**Next morning**

As Anzu was getting ready, Bakura secretly phoned to his old 'friend'.

"Kaiba speaking."

"Hello Kaiba."

"Bakura, what the hell do you want?"

"Nice to hear you too Kaiba. I am fine thank you for asking."

"Look Bakura, I don't have time for your little games."

"Oh, and **my** wife is good too. How's yours? Guess what, we are coming to see you today."

"What?! What do you want?"

"To tell the truth, I need your help." – Seto was about to say something, but kept quiet as he heard Bakura's voice quieting.

"You need **my** help, thief? Got busted or something? Anyway **why** should **I** help you?"

"Shut up, Kaiba! Look it's serious." – Kaiba's face became straight. He didn't like Bakura's voice.

"My wo… Anzu wants to have her own business…"

"Bakura! You idiot! Get her out from Shadow realm before she totally lost her mind!" – Bakura sweat dropped.

"She is NOT in Shadow realm!"

"Are you sure she isn't?"

"As sure as eggs are eggs!" – Backed out Bakura. - "I need you to talk her out of this."

"And why should I…"

"I am ready!' – Both male heard Anzu.

"What?! Now?"

"Yes Kaiba, we are coming now. See ya, old chap." – Bakura hung up the phone.

"Damn it." – Seto muttered to himself.

"Who was that Seto?" – Asked black haired boy coming inside.

"Nothing Mokuba. Bakuras are coming here."

"You mean Anzu is coming?"

"No. I mean Anzu AND Bakura are coming."

"Why?"

"Because Anzu wants to start her own business." – Mokuba grinned

"And, of course, you are just helping her, right?" – Seto blushed a bit.

"No. Bakura asked me to talk her out of this." – Mokuba smirked.

"And you're just good citizen helping out."

"I have no choice." – Seto turned his blushing face away.

"You have no choice or just want to see Anzu again?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh common Seto! I know you still have feelings for her!" – Seto was blushing madly.

"What?! Are you kidding? I never liked her! Me and that cheerleader? Yeah, right! You know that her face is so ugly it can stop a clock…"

"Tell it to the marines Seto! I know you **love** Anzu! You always did! If it wasn't for Bakura…" - but Mokuba couldn't finish, because there was knock on the door. Seto's face became ice cold as two men came in.

"Excuse us Mr. Kaiba."

"What do you want?"

"We brought you these." – One man gave Seto some documents. Seto looked at them and smirk appeared on his face. – "Mr. Kaiba, we think…"

"Not now. I have meeting today, come tomorrow and we will talk."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." – The two men left.

"What is it, big brother?" – Mokuba asked worried.

"Looks like we hit a big bug. I need to look at these closely, but as much as I saw we may get some use from Pegasus industries."

"What about Anzu?"

"They are coming. We will talk about business…"

"Great! If you explain Anzu, so I think I should stay. I may learn something." – Mokuba smiled and plopped in a chair. Seto knew his little brother well, so he didn't argue. He just hoped Mokuba would stay quiet.

After about 5 minutes they heard a knock. The doors opened and Anzu came in with Bakura after her.

"Hi guys!" – Anzu cheered.

"Hi." – Bakura muttered.

"Hey, Anzu!" – Mokuba cheered.

"Hello Bakuras." – Seto said coldly almost chucking at the surname. – "What brings you here?"

"We would like to know how to run our own business." – Said Anzu happily.

"What business are you talking about?" – Seto asked coldly and Mokuba vainly tried to hide his surprised face.

"I want to open a nightclub." – Mokuba's mouth hit the floor. Seto looked at Bakura questionably but Bakura just glared at him.

"Ok." – To Bakura's surprise said Seto. – "You can open your own business if you wish. I will show you the basic things that you need." – Anzu was so happy she could jump right into Seto's arms and kiss him. – "First of all you have to have…" - Seto stood up and brought a lot of documents. Anzus smile faded.

"What's that Seto?"

"Basic documents you need for opening your own business."

"What? Don't hand any lemons to me Seto! You have to be kidding? Why so much?"

"Look Ma… Bakura," - Seto quickly corrected himself. He almost forgot Anzu wasn't Mazaki anymore. – "I have no time for games or jokes! I am a busy man!"

Anzu was forced to look at all documents and they there only basic. Seto explained everything.

That evening Anzu took a long bath. She was so exhausted.

"Today was a black letters day." she taught, "I don't think I will start my own business. Bakura was right. I have to apologize him."

Anzu wrapped a towel around herself and went to her bedroom to get some clothes. As she went to the bedroom Bakura was watching TV. She didn't noticed Bakura looking at her liking his lips. As she entered bedroom, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"So, want to start your own business?" – Bakura whispered in her ear.

"No, Bakura. Sorry I didn't trust you."

"Who says I forgive you?" – Anzu turned around to face her husband.

"What do you mean?"

"You have to pay for this."

"What?" – Anzu thought she will be sent to Shadow realm as she saw a smirk on Bakura's face.

"You will pay woman."

Bakura leaned down and kissed his wife. Her hands wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss. With one free hand Bakura closed the bedrooms door leaving only two lovers inside.

**A/N:** Huge thanks goes to **Nightfall2525**, she helpped me to correct this story. **Thank you** **Nightfall2525! **and these are phrases I had to use

**a pipe dream** - an unrealistic plan

**as sung as bug in a rug** - a very cosy place

**talk through my hat** - to lie

**As sure as eggs are eggs** - undoubtedly

**face is so ugly it can stop a clock** - a face far from beauty

**Tell it to the marines** - disbelief in impossible story

**a big bug** - an important person

**Don't hand any lemons to me** - to deceive a person

**a black letters day** - unlucky day


End file.
